William and Elizabeth
by mintyian
Summary: Going undercover as William and Elizabeth was almost like an escape. So when Roy wanted to stay at the dance hall for a little longer, she couldn't bring herself to protest. Submission for Royai Week Day 2: Undercover.


**This is my submission for Day 2 of Royai Week on tumblr! Today's prompt was Undercover. :)**

The mission was simple enough. They received a tip that some men involved in a smuggling ring were going to make an appearance in Reno, a small town just a short train ride north of Central. Since the operation had only recently been discovered, they had very little information- Mustang and Hawkeye's only objective was to gather as much information concerning the group's operations as possible.

The night had gone smoothly. The two officers posed as a couple celebrating their anniversary, a disguise they had used many times before. They learned that the men involved were having drinks at a local dance hall, so they joined them there. Mustang and Hawkeye had chatted with the men, appearing to only be a social pair, but asking all the right questions- learning exactly what they wanted while also not appearing too nosy.

They worked well together. In fact, it surprised Riza how easily they slipped into their roles as William and Elizabeth, a social and carefree couple, married for seven years today- so different from their true relationship, one wrought with guilt and demons- it pushed them apart. Going undercover was almost like an escape. So when Roy wanted to stay at the dance hall for a little longer, even after the men they were questioning had left, she couldn't bring herself to protest.

They had a few more drinks, and talked about silly things. Riza was grateful for it. They had very little time like this at home. It reminded her of when they were younger, and talked like this all the time.

As the end of the night approached, the band dropped its upbeat tempo and started playing something slower, and vaguely familiar to Riza.

"Dance with me." Riza looked at the man sitting next to her. Something in his eyes told her that this was Roy asking Riza and not William asking Elizabeth. The mischievous charm had disappeared from his eyes- they were softer now, almost sentimental. She took his hand and, and he led her to the dance floor. There were only a few other couples still dancing.

Roy put his arm around her back, a little lower than was necessary, and with his other, held her hand between their bodies, close to his chest.

"Do you remember this song, Riza?" She started. Any ideas Riza had about convincing herself they were still undercover vanished at his words. She moved to rest her chin on his shoulder to avoid eye contact.

"Careful, _William_," she emphasized. "Someone might hear you."

She heard him chuckle softly in her ear. "No one is around to hear us anymore. I want to dance with _you._"

His words sent a shiver down her spine. She had been expecting something like this eventually. She knew how he could be- the roles they took on would go to his head, and he was bound to try something sometime. Riza thought she had prepared herself for such an occasion. But now that it was happening, she found she didn't know what to say. She also wasn't willing to admit that it wasn't completely unwanted.

"_Do_ you remember?" he asked again.

"No," she whispered. "But it's familiar. It reminds me of something… happy."

"I think it was popular one summer when I was studying with your father. We used to wash dishes with the radio on. Do you remember that?" He rubbed her back gently.

"Yes…" She did remember now. It was a time when things were simpler. They listened to the radio, and laughed, and sang and danced- not quite how they were now, but she remembered it.

"I miss it," he mumbled. She hummed in response.

They moved in silence for a few minutes, lost in their memories.

"Do you think that if things had turned out differently, if I hadn't joined the military and your father hadn't forced you to hold his research, that things could have been different for us?"

She considered his question a few moments before answering. "No. I don't think things _could _have been different. You still would have found a way to make the world better, and I wouldn't have let you do it alone. Things wouldn't change." She wasn't entirely sure the last part was true, but she thought it might make him feel a little better.

They stopped moving, and there was a long pause before he spoke again. Riza wondered if she spoke too harshly.

"I suppose you're right." It broke her how sad he sounded. "I guess it's nice to pretend. William and Elizabeth don't know how good they've got it."

Riza stepped closer to him and placed a small kiss on the lower part of his neck where it touched his shoulder.

"They really don't," she whispered onto his skin.

Roy rested his cheek on the side of her head, and they resumed their slow dancing.

When the song finished, they pulled apart. Riza clapped enthusiastically before latching onto Roy's arm. When she looked back up at him, the charisma was back in his eyes. Riza giggled uncharacteristically. William and Elizabeth were back for now, but it felt a little more bitter than it did before. Something had broken tonight, and it made her wonder how long it would be before it happened again. As they walked out of the hall arm in arm, Riza surprised herself when she found she was looking forward to the day when things changed for good.


End file.
